gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre GT
The Sabre GT is a high performance muscle car in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Manufactured by Declasse, the Sabre GT is more alike earlier renditions of the Sabre prior to GTA IV (as GTA IV's Sabre is redesigned with a modern appearance), and is also comparable to the Sabre Turbo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design GTA IV The Sabre GT borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass http://www.oldsclubofflorida.com/Images/Members/Hoke442r.jpg - but the sides have softer lines and could be from '68/'69 Chevrolet Chevelles, the grille has a resemblance to a 1970 AMC Rebel, the front is similar to a 1970 Buick GSX http://www.classiccar.com/photopost/showphoto.php/photo/177/cat/53 (the headlights and the shape of the bumper is also very similar to a 1970 Cutlass) and the front bumper's round turning signals are similar to a 1968 or 1969 Dodge Coronet. The wheels appear to be based on those found on Pontiac Firebirds during the 1970's. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang, while some resemble the 442 Cutlass. Overall, the look created emulates the GM big body V8 coupes of the early 70's (Cutlass, Skylark, Chevelle). The Sabre GT has a different Declasse logo than the makers other cars, being an older design, a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. The Sabre GT is remarkably similar to the Sabre Turbo from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The stripes featured on some Sabre GTs look much like the ones on the Sabre Turbo, except the stripes do not continue all the way down the hood to the front of the car. The words "Sabre Turbo" are painted on the lower sides of the car, just in front of the rear wheels. Sabre GTs may also appear with a hood bulge or a large hood scoop. GTA V The Sabre GT returns in GTA V. The vehicle's appearance is nearly unchanged from GTA IV; it is even seen sporting the same striped and solid paint job variations as well as the same decals. Performance Performance The Sabre GT houses a turbocharged version of the regular Sabre's herculean 9-litre (550 ci) V8, equipped with the same drivetrain. The lack of a sixth gear in the 'box results in a top speed of 145 mph (233 km/h). The behemoth of an engine is comparable to that of the Imponte Dukes, though the wider tires and shorter wheelbase eliminate a trifle of the hideous wheelspin resulting from the rear wheels having to cope with such levels of torque. Though the back-end readily swings round corners, this is noticeably more controllable in corners than the Imponte equivalent. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Although the exhaust note more closely resembles the Stallion when heard from the rear of the car, it is slightly less audible in comparison. However, when heard from the front of the car, the whistle of the turbo and the roar of the 550ci V8 is distinct. Handling The Sabre GT rolls heavily through corners and has a strong tendency to understeer. The car does not feature ABS, and therefore may extend stopping distance under heavy braking, and the combination of weight and low ground clearance makes the car dive forward enough to damage the front splitter. However, it does handle far better than the Dukes or Stallion. As with many muscle cars, it has low rear tire grip and very soft suspension, a setup that favors experienced players who, with practice, can slide the car through corners, beating more modern vehicles with ease. Care must be taken in heavy traffic, as the vehicle cannot withstand many frontal impacts before being disabled. Since the suspension features low ground clearance, it is not uncommon to find nicks and scratches along the undercarriage due to scraping against uneven road surfaces and potholes. The front splitter is prone to scraping when hitting hills, crests and bumps in the road, and may even break the turn signals mounted on either side of the front bumper. Variants .]] There are several iterations of the Sabre GT, all cosmetic in nature. Some feature a plain hood, others feature a cowl for the air filter with a "TURBOCHARGED" badge on either side, and some feature a more aggressive forward-facing scoop, and may feature quick-release pins to keep the hood from flying off under high speed. All GT's can be found in either solid or two-tone body colors. A unique Sabre GT is wanted by Stevie for S&M Auto Sales , which can be located in a driveway near Meadows Park. It is featured in lime green with a dark greenish-blue stripe and pearlescent tint. The car also appears in a rare brown two-tone scheme (roof, hood, and boot lid is colored light brown while doors and quarter panels on all corners are colored dark brown) with cream colored decals. It is occasionally seen in Leftwood and parked on Vespucci Circus. You can also find a purple two-tone GT across from the Angels of Death hideout in Varsity Heights, Algonquin. One may spawn randomly around the Firefly Projects or surrounding area, this is the rarest colour variant. Trivia * The default radio station of the Sabre GT in GTA IV is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 * The Sabre may recieve its name due to its real-life counterpart the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as the names are two types of swords. * On the back cover of the GTA IV disc case, there is a picture of Niko outrunning a Police Patrol in a red and white Sabre GT. * If you take the car to a Pay 'N' Spray, you may receive a body color similiar to the Sabre Turbo in the opening cutscene for Grand Theft Auto:Vice City. * In GTA IV, the police refer to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT", but this car is made by Declasse, although it looks like an Oldsmobile. * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model the game's Sabre GT. * Driving the Sabre GT will make the PCJ-600 spawn more often in traffic. *A similar looking car that could have been the original inspiration for the Sabre altogether was featured on the original PC cover of GTA1. *On the side skirt of the car is written "Sabre Turbo", a nod to the original Sabre Turbo in VC. *After collecting all cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars off Niko, with the Sabre GT fetching $2000 *As with many other vehicles in GTA IV, this car may be locked on a white-gray or gray-blue color if you re-spray it too many times. The only solution to this is to find another vehicle and try to get the desired color. Locations ;GTA IV *Often spawn in Rotterdam Hill, South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter, Middle Park, Suffolk, Varsity Heights and Westminster (Algonquin). *Sometimes spawn in Downtown and Outlook (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Berchem, Leftwood and Westdyke (Alderney). *Sometimes parked in a driveway in Beachgate. *Rarely spawns in Northwood. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Found commonly on roads *Can be purchased from Auto Merchant at $700. ;Grand Theft Auto V *'TBA' }} ru:Sabre GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Muscle Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vintage Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V